


Two for One Special

by sleepypercy



Series: Slutty Jensen [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff finds Jensen in the dildo section of a sex store and offers to buy the underage teen one. Jensen graciously invites Jeff to watch him break it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for One Special

Greedy green eyes study the array of multicolored dildos on display across the aisle of Clark County’s biggest and busiest sex shop. They linger over the longest toys, and Jeff doesn’t miss the way the teen sucks in a sharp breath, fingers reaching out to trace the bright packaging, not bothering with anything under 12 inches.

The kid’s got high aspirations.

Intrigued, Jeff watches through the shelves in the adjoining aisle as the young customer continues to browse. After a few minutes, Jeff takes a chance and rounds the corner into the next aisle, stopping short as soon as he gets a better view, blinking hard because the teen is the most stunning thing he’s seen in his life. His cherry-wet mouth is pursed in concentration, his profile carved into sweet curves that scoop into a smooth back and round out into a lush ass that pops out when the boy bends down to examine a lower shelf. There’s a sudden flash of skin at the boy’s hips that looks just soft enough for Jeff to sink his teeth into and a peek of black underwear that Jeff wants to bite a hulahoop of bruises around.

The boy is the centerfold page of Jailbait Magazine, and although Jeff’s seen his share of 20-year-old twinks with baby faces, there’s no way this kid is anywhere north of sweet 16, has no business even being in a sex shop at all. But Jeff knows the store owners, and while the young man can’t buy anything himself, he’s welcome to look as long as he stays quiet and unobtrusive.

Trying not to ping the boy’s radar, Jeff carefully slips closer, pretending to browse the same shelf, pleased when he gets close enough to see freckles dusting across the boy’s nose and dotting over his fingertips. 

Jeff plucks a thin, purple, six-inch crystal jelly dildo off the shelf. It’s small and simple and perfect for a young man’s first toy. He doesn’t want the boy to hurt himself before someone has a chance to put a real cock in him. “This one,” Jeff says, stepping closer so he can hold it out to the shy teen. “Good brand, goes in nice and smooth.” He tactfully doesn’t add how pretty the color would look sliding in and out of that pert, round ass.

Cheeks stained pink, the boy looks at the fake cock in Jeff’s hands and tilts his chin up so Jeff can finally see how plump and dark his mouth is. There’s a faint smile on those lips when the teen shakes his head, stubbornly whispers, “Bigger.”

 

Jeff leaves the store sixty dollars poorer but would have gladly paid ten times for the boy waiting for him in the parking lot. He had managed to coax out a name after promising to buy a toy, and Jeff can’t believe how perfect the boy’s name is - round motion in his mouth, soft and curling. As Jeff hands over the paper bag, Jensen smiles and thanks him, but Jeff’s not ready to see him go.

“Need help breaking it in, sweetheart?” Jeff asks intently, trying (and probably failing) not to come across as a creepy old man. “I’d be happy to offer some tips on how to use it, if you want.”

“I know how to use it.” Jensen’s eyes flutter a little, a deliberate enough motion to turn Jeff suspicious, suddenly wondering if this teen isn’t quite as innocent as he appears. “But if you want - ” Jeff’s heart jumps hard, hoping, as a round ‘o’ forms on the boy’s perfect lips “ - you can watch me break it in.”

 

Five minutes later, Jeff parks his car at the edge of the lot, large metal trashbins on one side and vast empty dirt lot on the other. As soon as Jeff cranks on the parking brake, Jensen opens the back door and slips onto the bench seat, legs stretching across the upholstery, notch opening up between his bowlegs.

Jeff doesn’t even know what to say, just turns the radio down low and twists around in his seat.

With a faint smile, Jensen unwraps the dildo and pops open the top of the lube that Jeff had thrown in the bag as well. He sets them both on the floor for a moment and thumbs open the button on his jeans, eyes on Jeff the whole time. Based on the hunger and intensity in Jensen’s gaze, Jeff’s pretty sure the kid’s got an exhibitionist streak in him the size of Texas.

Back arching, Jensen’s hips punch into the air as he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his pants. He drags them down low, teasing Jeff with every pale, freckled inch of skin.

“You wanna touch me?”

Jeff swallows hard and nods low at Jensen’s question while Jensen smirks and shakes his head.

“But you’re not gonna, right, Jeff?” Jensen toes his shoes and socks off then finishes sliding his jeans down so they pool on the floor of the car. His hand lands inside a naked thigh, pulling them open just a bit, and Jensen throws his neck back, accentuating the S curve that hits inside his hips and rounds out from his ass. “You’re gonna stay there like I told you to and watch me fuck myself.”

“Yeah,” Jeff replies, gravel in his voice. A pleased look crosses Jensen face, and he tugs his black boxer-briefs down, tucks them into the seat pocket like a reward.

“Good.”

By now, Jeff’s certain that the boy is a pro. Not that he cares - Jensen’s offering more than enough to keep Jeff there, never mind that the boy had played him from the moment he’d spotted him in the store. 

They’re both rock hard when Jensen lubes up the dildo, hands twisting around the purple silicone. Jeff pops open his own jeans, pushing a hand down the front while Jensen’s eyes shine in approval.

One leg stretched out across the seat and the other propped on the edge of Jeff’s seat, Jensen touches himself with his fingers first, circling a wet, slick digit against his pink hole, rubbing with more and more pressure until it slips inside, easy as anything.

“Fu- _uuuck_ ,” Jensen breathes. He draws one knee further up, widening his thighs even more so he can get a better angle to slip in another finger, eyes fluttering in a way that Jeff knows is all show but doesn’t make him enjoy it any less.

The boy makes Jeff feel helpless and bewitched, willing to do or pay anything to keep him. Jeff wonders how something so pretty managed to fall in his lap like this, and he’s halfway to begging Jensen to let him touch but he doesn’t want to risk Jensen walking away.

Instead, Jeff asks, “You do this a lot? Con men into buying you shiny new toys then have them watch?”

“Yeah,” Jensen shoots back then smirks and grunts, “You pick up a lot of underage boys in sex shops?”

Jeff starts to answer but then Jensen makes a high-pitched sound, eyes rolling back in pain-pleasure, mouth falling open. Sex faces can be a crude thing - expressions pinched in grimaces even when they’re experiencing pleasure - but this boy has them all beat. His soft face and perfect slope of cheekbones and jaw makes every expression worth preserving in marble, oil paint, film.

“You’d be the first,” Jeff replies lowly, completely mesmerized. As soon as he sees Jensen pick up the dildo, Jeff tugs on his balls, trying to last long enough to see Jensen splash come all over that soft stomach.

After taking a deep breath, Jensen presses the silicone inside, exhaling slow as he twists it deep. Jeff’s got a perfect angle to watch the toy force Jensen open, so wet and slicked up that it’s dripping long trails around Jensen’s thighs, smearing all over Jeff’s upholstery.

Not that he cares, really. If Jeff’s lucky, Jensen’s boy-come scent will seep into the seat, linger all week long so Jeff can relive this moment even time he gets inside his car.

“So good,” Jensen grunts softly, shoving in deep, and Jeff doesn’t doubt for a second that this is all real. There’s a bit of show thrown in - probably more for Jensen’s sake than Jeff’s - but Jeff knows a true bottom when he sees one, and this kid loves taking cock. Even the purple rubber kind.

“Keep going, sweetheart,” Jeff encourages, and once he starts talking he can’t stop, spilling out nonsense. “Can’t take my eyes off you, taking it so well, sucking that dick right up. Fucking gorgeous.”

Somehow, Jensen manages to preen while stuffing himself full. He rocks back and forth, and Jeff can see Jensen’s thigh muscles going tight, fist flexing as Jensen twists the dildo in harder a couple times before giving a broken cry and coming all over himself.

Fascinated, Jeff watches every splash drip across Jensen’s chest, almost forgetting Jensen’s no-touching-rule but remembering just in time. He doesn’t want to break the spell quite yet.

Jensen’s fingers lazily swirl across his stomach, dragging through come, and he looks up to catch Jeff’s eyes. “Enjoy the show, old man?” 

“Old man?” Jeff repeats, eyebrow cocked. He’s older, sure, but he wouldn’t call thirty four ‘old’ just yet.

With a cheshire-cat smile, Jensen shrugs. “Would you prefer ‘Daddy’?”

“Christ, kid,” Jeff says, hand still on his own cock. “The mouth on you.”

“So I’ve been told.” Jensen licks his lips then cocks his head to the side, studying Jeff for a moment. “You come yet, Daddy?”

“Not yet,” Jeff answers in a strain, and he starts jacking harder, wanting to see those bright green eyes when he comes.

“Hold up,” Jensen cuts in as he stuffs himself back into his pants, buttons up the crotch. “I think you deserve a reward. For being so good.”

Before Jeff can ask what kind of reward he can expect, Jensen twists the door handle, sliding out to the driver’s side and opening Jeff’s door. Falling to his knees, Jensen ushers Jeff forward.

“Gonna let you use my mouth,” Jensen says before slurping Jeff’s whole dick in, head bumping along Jensen’s throat and fingers sliding around Jeff’s balls.

“Fuck!” Jeff’s hands flutter down to touch Jensen’s head, light because he doesn’t know Jensen’s rules, isn’t sure how much the no-touching rule still applies.

Jensen pulls off long enough to hoarsely order, “Come _on_ , Jeff. Fuck my face,” and Jeff doesn’t need to be told twice. His hands tighten around onto Jensen’s face as he pumps his hips up, two-three times, and then he’s _gone_ , dick shooting down the boy’s pretty, freckled throat while Jensen’s eyes go half-lidded and content, pulling off Jeff’s spent dick with a dirty pop.

After swallowing, Jensen keeps rubbing his fingers around the base of Jeff’s dick, soft motions that help bring Jeff down from the hardest orgasm of his life.

“I like you,” Jensen declares, and he bats his lashes again, kitten teeth flashing brightly as he gives Jeff’s dick one last lollipop lick. “If you come back tomorrow, I might let you buy me another toy.”


End file.
